I was born to be a vampire
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Bella is bitten by Victoria, and she is now enjoying her new life. After a run in with the Volturi, discovering of new powers, and a new chance to be better, she is faced with a choice. To her, love is gone. But what happens when she finds it again? Is she the same person? Or has becoming a vampire made her see lief as it really is, and see people for the monsters they truly are?
1. New Life

**Bella's POV: **

Victoria has gotten me. I didn't try to run, because I knew she would catch me. Her teeth sank into my neck. I screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Victoria's beautiful, dark laughter echoed through the forest. I screamed out in agony.

"Welcome to hell, my dear Bella," she whispered in my ear. Then she was gone. I screamed again, my vision blurring as the burning pain intensified.

_3 days later... _

I jerked my eyes open, seeing every single detail of nature. I saw the dust in the air, I heard a stream bubbling from miles away. I jumped to my feet, smiling. Victoria has made a severe mistake. Her scent was gone, it was days old and headed in the opposite direction. She didn't know her form of "hell" was my version of "heaven". I raced through the trees, attacking a few deer. I ran to my house, sadness creeping up on me..

Charlie. He will think I am dead. I...I knew I couldn't see him. But it still pained me to know that he would be all alone without me. My father wasnt home. I guess he was out looking for me with Billy and Jacob. I quickly glided through the backdoor, closing it softly behind me. I looked at the kitchen table, horrified at what I saw. The front page of the newspaper was all about me, with a side column about Harry Clearwater. For me, it claimed I had gone hiking and the mysterious bears had gotten me. I rolled my eyes. They were not bears, they were wolves. But..there was nothing I could do now. I was a vampire. There was no going back.

I went to my room, grabbing the money I had saved up for college. It wasn't much. I left a note on the table for my dad, frowning as I realized the risk I would be taking.

_Dear Charlie,  
I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I need you to trust me. Please don't tell anyone about this letter. I will be back when I can, hopefully then we can be a family again. I love you Dad. So much. Don't forget about me. I will call when I can, or email you..eventually. Stay alive. For me. Stay close to La Push, and try not to go out at night. Trust me on this. Please? I love you dad. _

_Love, Bella_

I left the note on the kitchen table, then I ran out the house, thankful for the clouds that covered the sun. I didn't need to sparkle right now. I needed to get away. I ran to Canada, stopping only to buy clothes. I decided on a red mini skirt with black leggings, a bright green halter top, and a pair of yellow heels. I bought some other designer clothes. Alice would be proud.

I stole a Ferrari, stomping on the gas. I giggled as the wind whipped my hair back and forth. The sun started to come out, so I had to roll up the tinted windows. I sighed, feeling slightly empty. I robbed a bookstore and a few clothing stores a while ago because my money ran out.m I felt horrible because I was raised to abide by the laws. And now here I was, breaking them as if I had nothing better to do with my life.

I jumped out of the car, grabbing my new suitcase, and walked into the airport. I pickpocketed a few people, taking their money and airplane tickets. I got on a flight without caring where I was going. I closed my eyes, and tried to ignore the burning sensation in my throat. Luckily, I was "asleep" during the entire ride, taking care to walk at a human pace as I retrieved my bag and left the airport. I stole another car, and was elated that it wasn't sunny. The sky was dark, and the rain poured down from above. Traffic was almost nonexistent. I came to a large city, where the humans walked in the streets as if they were in the safest place in the world. I parked the car, grabbed my bag, then I went sight-seeing. I covered my eyes with the sunglasses.

I sensed a vampire behind me, but I kept walking until I saw a castle. I knocked on the door. No answer. I sighed heavily and thought back to my human memories, from the times Edward told me about the Volturi. From the way he described them, it seemed an underground passage would best suit them instead of a front door. I hide my suitcase, and ran down the alley. I jumped down an open sewer drain, and I moved quickly, quietly down the hallway.

I heard screams, and I ran into what looked like a throne room. A newborn army was attacking, and had a girl my the throat. I grabbed the newborn without thinking, and I killed him, crouching protectively in front of the female. I felt my anger rising, I felt something...expand from me. I could see it.

It was like a shield. A round, bright-colored shield. I wrapped it around the other newborns, and I made my shield crush them to pieces, I gasped for air, and I stumbled. That was strange. I fell to my knees, shaking. My shield snapped back to me as the newborns were set on fire by a vampire who looked like the freaking hulk.

He knelt by me, glaring, two other dark cloaked figures flanking him on either side. I stared at him, jumping to my feet.

"Bella. Bella Swan. You're welcome," I said, before I turned and ran. I jumped up through the sewer opening, grabbed my bag, then ran at full speed to the airport. I snuck on a plane, not caring who saw as I sat in a first class seat.

I was terrified. I saw the shield. I..did it really happen? I'm going to go with a yeah that did actually happen. I am a vampire, and yet I felt exhausted. I took a few deep breaths, and I stared out the window, wondering if I was a monster.

I am.


	2. Back to school

**A/N: Bella's thoughts when she responds are in bold. **

**Bella's Point of View: **

It has been thirty years. My father had died a year ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. I came home to my dad, and we spent time together. He and Sue have been married, and they both died in bed, a peaceful death really. I smiled. I went to the funeral, but no one knew I was alive. Charlie and Sue knew since I lived with them. And they knew I was a vampire. But they didn't tell anyone. I loved them. I had Renée come to visit a few times before I made up a story that I was hit by a car and killed on impact.

I shook my head, forcing those thoughts to go away. I tried to focus on the happy ones.  
I remember how strong my powers were. It progressed after I became a vampire, and I had it under control in only a few days. I was a shield from all mental and physical attacks. I could wrap my physical shield around someone and crush them. I could read the thoughts of people under my shield, and I could respond with thoughts of my own. I could even snoop through their thoughts and make them see their memories. It was amazing. I could even create an illusion of the mind. That means I can change my scent, or make myself invisible to certain people. I laughed to myself as I parked my new, legally owned Ferrari in the parking lot of Forks High School.

Oh the memories. I shuddered, as I remembered how my human life was, so..accident prone really. I was graceful now. It was amazing.

Today, I was dressed in a white mini skirt, red leggings, a yellow graphic tee, with black heels. My hair was up in a tight ponytail and I had on gold jewelry. I got out the car, grabbed my books and I glided towards the school. I looked over my shoulder casually, and if I still had a beating heart, it would have stopped. In the corner of the parking lot was a car.

A shiny Volvo.  
Oh shit. I was so screwed if they were here. Dear Lord don't do this to me. I can't handle this. Please! I quickly walked into the office, grabbed my schedule, and went to my first class. I felt people stare as I went to my locker, and gracefully walked into first period English. I sat in the back, smiling at people who walked in. I stopped cold when a certain person walked in. Alice. I kept my gaze on my books, but I could see her staring at me.

I heard Edward approaching, and I wrapped my shield around myself and Alice, so I could hear her thoughts and he couldn't. Edward's face was confused. Alice's face was the same. Alice and Edward stared at each other, shocked.

_Edward! You...You can't hear me can you?_ Alice thought. I refrained from responding, as Edward scratched his head, frowning.

I smiled, pulled out my iPhone, and started to play temple run. I felt Alice and Edward sit in front of me. Edward turned to me, confused as why he couldn't hear our thoughts still. I let Alice out of my shield, and I acted as if I had no knowledge of them being there.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" Alice chirped, smiling as she assessed me. I didn't look up. I just nodded my head, and switched to angry birds. Alice looked torn, but she and Edward turned around. I smiled, and fought back a giggle.

My first day here and I'm already enjoying it.

* * *

Thank God. It was time for lunch. After the first few classes, I thought I was going to die. Hypothetically of course. But really. Alice was always staring at me. Edward was staring at Alice and me. But I didn't let them see my face. They would recognize me.

I sat at a table alone, winking to the boys who passed me. I leaned back in my chair, smiling. I wrapped my shield around Rosalie, wondering if she still hated me.

_This is all my fault. Edward is depressed because Bella went missing a few years ago. Alice lost a sister. Jasper feels guilty about attacking her and he has to feel everyone else's pain. Emmett feels like he lost a little sister. Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter...well it isn't completely my fault. Alice was the one who threw the party even though Bella said no. Why is Edward staring at me like that? Oh I forgot he could hear me. Dang I'm so sorry Bella wherever you are. I..I hope heaven is full of fluffy clouds. Take care. I...I did kind of like you. Like a sister. _Rosalie thought. I grinned.

**Well. Rosalie I have to say it is nice that you think so fondly of others. **I thought back. Rosalie jerked in her seat, whipping her head around to search the cafeteria. The other Cullens stared at her like she was crazy.

My smiled grew bigger, and I made it so only Rosalie could see me. To everyone else, it was just an empty table.  
**Hello Rosalie! Nice to see you again! So tell me, why is everyone sad? I was just a human after all. And what Jasper did was expected. **

Rosalie shrieked, causing several people to turn to her table. Emmett grabbed her. Rosalie was talking fast, pointing frantically in my direction. But once again, all people saw was an empty table. I waved to Rosalie, and she screamed again, she clutched Emmett's shirt, begging him to believe her.

I laughed quietly. Shame. The Cullen's thought she was playing a cruel, sick joke. Rosalie sobbed without tears as she begged them to believe her. They didn't. Edward still couldn't hear Rosalie, but he thought she was lying. He thought I was dead. Good.

**It wouldn't be the first time they didn't believe you Rosalie, dear. Would you like me to come by your house later on? I miss Carlisle and Esme. I will be there. Just calm down! Jesus you're making yourself look crazy.** I thought, snapping at her. Rosalie calmed down, whimpering as she clung to Emmett, sobbing. Emmett rubbed her back soothingly. I groaned. Looks like I was going to see the Cullen's.

Oh Joy.

* * *

I left my car at my house, and I ran to the Cullen's, thinking of a way to talk to them. I made myself invisible and turned off my scent as I jumped through the window and perched myself on a couch in the living room. Carlisle was trying to calm Rosalie down, as was Jasper. But it wouldn't work.

I smiled.

"Carlisle! I swear on Royce's grave I saw her! I SAW her! She was a vampire! Please Carlisle you have to believe me!," Rosalie screamed, shaking Carlisle by his shoulders. I smiled. I was right earlier. They wouldn't believe her. When have they ever believed her when it had something to do with me? Never.

I made myself visible and I cleared my throat.

"I hate to ruin the love fest, but really guys. I'm alive. In a way. I don't know why any of you care anyways since you all left me. I mean really, you left me in a town with werewolves, Laurent and Victoria. Some family you guys are," I talked over them, arching an eyebrow. Everyone turned to me, frozen in place as their minds tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Rosalie screeched. She was furious.

"I told you she was alive! But no! NO ONE WANTED TO BELIEVE ME! I am out of here!" Rosalie sneered as she ran upstairs.

I flashed the remaining Cullen's a dazzling smile. "Nice to see you too. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Emmett was the first to hug me, screaming with joy. Carlisle and Esme actually shoved Emmett out of the way and they hugged me, as Esme sobbed and kept saying sorry. Jasper and Alice tackled me and kept screaming and saying sorry and sobbing. I rolled my eyes and took a step back.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I only came here to help Rosalie prove that she wasn't crazy. She started popping blood vessels when she saw me in the lunchroom. I should be going," I stated, as I dusted my clothes off. Carlisle grabbed my arm, his eyes wide.

"Bella. Please...Stay. Just for a bit," he whispered, his eyes pleading. I sighed heavily. I nodded and sat back on the couch, frowning as everyone stared at me. Rosalie came back downstairs, and she sat next by herself in the corner, obviously still mad that no one believed her.

"Edward will be back in a few seconds," Alice blurted, breaking the silence. I felt eyes on me, waiting for my reaction. But I had none. I don't love Edward anymore. He was dead to me. I shrugged.

"Whatever."  
Jasper stared at me in shock. "You don't love him?" he asked. I didn't get a chance to answer since Edward literally kicked down the door. He froze midstep when he saw me. He saw what I was. He saw everything.

I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. I didn't speak. Next thing I know Edward had his arms around me. I pushed him away, glaring. Edward looked hurt, and everyone else just looked confused and surprised.

"Don't you dare touch me." I hissed, my eyes blazing. Edward took a hesitant step forward. I took a big step back.

"I'm warning you Edward. Don't make me do this." I growled. He ignored me. Whatever. His funeral. I wrapped my shield around him, smiling as his skin cracked as slowly, as agonizingly painful as possible. Esme screamed, and I released him. I shook my head.

"I warned you." I muttered. Emmett stood and reached out for me. I snarled and he jerked his arm back.

"Don't any of you dare touch me. I am done with all of you. You just pack up and leave, letting Laurent almost kill me, and letting Victoria change me into this...this thing! All of you are selfish and I want nothing else to do with you. I am done. Burn in hell," I spat out, then I made myself invisible, and ran back home, feeling like I was flying.

Telling them off was amazing. It made me feel a thousand pounds lighter. I loved it. I wish I knew where Victoria was. I wanted to thank her for giving me this life. It was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me.


	3. You saved my life

**Bella's Point of View: **

I had run to Texas, making up an excuse about a funeral in order to get out of school. I strolled through the woods, keeping my guard up at all times. I heard a scream. I ran towards it. I ran into a field. Two people, they looked like twins, were about to die. A newborn army were forcing them on their knees, and had their hands on their heads, to kill them. I don't know what came over me.

I ran forward, snapping off three heads at one time. I wrapped my shield around ten of them, and watched as they crumpled to dusk. I fought. I dodged. I killed. I felt like a vampire. I burned them all, turning to face the two vampires. A girl and a boy.

"Hey. My name's Bella. Nice to meet you," I say, helping them to their feet, and I smiled at them. They gawked at me.  
"My name is Jane Volturi. This is my brother, Alec. You...You saved our life! Why?" Jane asked, her eyes confused, yet still suspicious. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know why I did it.

"I really don't know. I saw you two about to get your heads ripped off, and its like my natural instinct to help." I stated. Alec and Jane were silent as they assessed me. I didn't speak. I didn't move. I didn't blink.

Alec finally broke the silence. "Can you come back to our house with us?"  
I nodded. "Where is it?" I asked, pretending that I didn't already know.  
"It's in Volterra, Italy."

I nodded, and together we ran off into the night. I wonder if they recognize me. Or if they want to kill me. But they wouldn't kill me...would they? I mean, I saved their lives. I would think they would owe me something. I didn't want to think about it. So I thought about something else. I thought about Jacob, and how he and the pack would kill me. But wait. They couldn't! The Cullen's didn't change me. Jacob hadn't aged a day. He recently took on the roll of Alpha, and he still phases. His wife, Angela Webber - yeah I know I was surprised too - didn't look that old either. Sam and Emily have had kids together. I don't even know what happened to Leah or the rest of the pack. Maybe I can ask when I get back. If I come back. Because only with my luck would I save the lives of sadistic vampires and still get beheaded. Only me.

I climbed on the private jet, doing as Jane and Alec said. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The castle. The first time I had been in here, I had helped stop an invasion. I'm pretty sure the Volturi was still looking for me. I don't blame them. I mean, I would be looking for me too if I saved my life! I walked past a receptionist desk, and the human girl there obviously had a death wish. I didn't know I wasn't the first human to enjoy the company of vampires.

I guess humans are a little slow when it comes to detecting danger. Believe me, I would know. We walked into a large room. The throne room, I guessed since it had three thrones on a stone stage... I locked eyes with Felix. Don't ask me how I know his name. I overheard Jane and Alec talking earlier. I made it look like I zoned out, but really I was just reading their thoughts to find out information.

Recognition flicked across his face, and I raised an eyebrow at him. I turned away, confused about why he was still staring at me.

"Jane! Alec! Is this the creator?" Aro chimed, gliding down the stone steps to stand a few feet away from us. Jane and Alec looked nervous.

"Well Master...I...Actually..." Jane struggled to speak. I stepped forward.

"I don't mean to speak out of place, but I think it would be best that I translate for my dear Jane," I said. "I saved their lives." Silence filled the room as everyone turned to Jane and Alec. I understood their shock. Those two look absolutely lethal. Its kind of hard to imagine them losing in a fight.

Aro took Jane's hand, and at the same time took Alec's. His eyes flickered to me, and I remained still, my shield intact. I didn't trust them. All Aro had to do was give the word and they could come charging at me from different angles. I didn't want to risk it.

Aro attempted a step towards me, but my shield knocked him back. He stared at me, surprised. I winced. slowly letting my shield down.

"Sorry, Aro. It's a reflex..." I murmured. Aro's eyes widened.

"Dear child, how do you know my name?"

I shrugged. "I know everyone's names. Aro. Marcus. Caius. Demetri. Felix. Alec. Jane. Chelsea. Heidi. Afton. The list goes on. But let me just say that it is an honor to officially meet the Volturi."

Caius rose, and he was in my face before I had time to blink. "Are you a spy?" he hissed. I laughed. Yeah I actually laughed in a serious time like this.

"Yes Caius. I am a spy. Because it would be so wise for me to come to the Volturi by myself and attempt murder. It's a _really_ great idea to come into a room full of kick ass vampires by myself." I said sarcastically, earning a few snickers from the guard. Caius hissed, but the surprise was clear on his face. Apparently no one talks to him like this. Hm. Well I think it's about time someone did.

Aro gently led Caius away from me.

"Brothers and sisters, it is true. This young vampire had saved the lives of Jane and Alec," Aro whispered, even though I know everyone could hear him. It really wasn't that big of a deal I mean, I save people all the time. It's not like this is the first time in fifty years.  
I just stood their, my eyes on Aro. Demetri decided to make my life a lot harder than it needed to be. Shit.

"Aro! This is the girl who saved us fifty years ago from the Romanians attack! She's the one who saved your wife!" Demetri exclaimed, grabbing my arm. My shield went up immediately, and he was thrown across the room. I snarled.

"Is that true?" Caius snapped. I whipped around to face him, eyes narrowed.  
"Yes, the almighty Caius it is true," I hissed. Caius snarled, slipping into a crouch. My shield expanded, and wrapped around him. I arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't come here for a fight. I came here because Jane and Alec asked me too. I'm really not in the mood to kill someone today. Dont tempt me."

I released Caius, turning back to an amused Aro.

"Amazing. You come to the Volturi because someone asked you to?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"Think about it. If I didn't come now, you guys would just try to find me later. I'd rather come now and get it out of the way." I explained. Aro nodded, holding out his hand. I shook my head.

"I have an easier way." I wrapped my mental shield around the two of us. I replayed every moment in my life to him. When I removed my shield, he smiled.

"That was amazing Bella. Truly astounding. Have you always been able to do that?"

I nodded. "It took a while to control. I practiced by myself. I usually sat on rooftops and practiced on humans. Can I try something? I asked, looking at Marcus even though I was talking to Aro. Aro nodded, confused.

I took a step towards Marcus, and I wrapped my shield around him. I found his most happy memories with Didyme. Marcus's face slowly lit up, as a smile stretched across his face. I smiled back. I'm glad to see he was happy. Marcus then did the unexpected.

He hugged me.

**Aro's Point of View: **

I watched in shock as Marcus smiled. He hasn't shown emotion for over two thousand years, and this girl walks in here and now he's smiling? I must check to make sure hell isn't freezing over. Whatever Bella did, it changed him. Marcus hugged Bella, thanking her over and over. I was frozen in place, trying to make sense of everything. I thought back to the beginning.

Jane and Alec has been sent out to deal with a wild newborn army. I couldn't send Felix and Demetri with them because they were out on another mission. Jane and Alec had walked in with a girl, and I assumed she was the creator. Until I read Jane and Alec's thoughts. This girl, Bella, saved their lives, and agreed to come with them to Volterra, where the most powerful vampire coven in history lived. She must not value her life.

But it was obvious she knew what would happen to her. She was in a castle full of vampires. She knew that she wouldn't make it out alive, unless, by some miracle, she killed us all. She snapped at Caius, and it amused me to know ends to see my brother in such a state of shock. I owe this girl. She has saved the lives of my guard. Twice. And she has brought Marcus back to life. Amazing.

"Marcus? Are you alright?" Everyone said in unison. Marcus's joyful laughter filled the room. If I had a heart, and it still worked, it would have skipped a beat. First a smile, then a hug, and now a _laugh_?! Am I missing something?I think I am.

"Yes. I am quite alright." Marcus purred, smiling brightly as Bella. I was at his side instantly.

"Brother maybe you just sit and rest.." I began but I was cut off by Bella.

"I'm sorry Aro. I just couldn't stand to see someone so sad. It made me sad. So, I gave him something to be happy about!" she chirped. I stared at her.

"I'm feeling sad too..." Demetri muttered, waggling his eyebrows at her. It didn't take me long to comprehend what he meant. Bella snorted.

"I'm not selling myself you idiot. I just replayed his memories for him. From him and Didyme."

I froze. What else did this girl know?! First she walks in, greeting us all by names and she knows our gifts? Caius was on the right track, thinking she was a spy. I would think so too when someone you've never met before knows everything about you. I looked at Marcus, shocked that he didn't flinch when we said his former mate's name.

Marcus only chuckled. "I am deeply sorry for being brain-dead for the past few centuries."  
Bella smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. I had to make a choice. This girl could be useful to us. Not only that, but we owe her! Not only did she save two lives single-handedly, but she also put a smile of Marcus's face. Hell, she even made Caius sit down and shut up. I've tried to do that for years without success.

"Bella darling. Would you like to become a part of the Volturi?" I purred. Bella turned to me, wide-eyed. Her jaw dropped slightly before she closed it.

"I would be honored." She replied. I beamed at her.  
"Wonderful! Jane, take our new friend to her room. Bring her back in a few hours. We have many things to discuss!"

Jane nodded, and with that, she and Bella took off. I sat on my throne, smiling.  
Today was turning out to be a good day. I wondered about the Cullen's. Bella showed me that they didn't even know where she was. Alice couldn't see her, and Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. She has them running blind. And she knew it.

I was starting to like this girl.


	4. Ballroom Dancing

**Bella's Point of View: **

I can't believe what is happening. I am apart of the Volturi guard. I've trained a few times, and I've even managed to beat Demetri and Felix. They hate me for that now. They always demand rematches and I always win. Marcus enjoys seeing them lose. It amuses him. At least, that's what he told me.

It's been a few weeks now, and Aro had decided that we should have a ball to celebrate, and officially welcome me onto the guard. He's inviting all the covens. I have a feeling this won't end well. I focused my attention back on the television, watching the Disney version of Cinderella. I sighed. I wish I had something like that. Change my mind. I did have something like that, with Edward, and it resulted in me becoming a vampire, and being forced to live this life.

I wasn't one to complain, but it would have been nice to have a choice.

"Isabella!" Demetri appeared in my doorway. I arched an eyebrow. He knows I don't like to be called Isabella, yet he does it to annoy me. I'm ashamed to say that it works every time.

"Yes, my darling Demetri?" I purr, rising to my feet. Demetri smiled.  
"The ball is starting in an hour. Covens are on their way. Time to get ready! Oh, and you owe me a dance," he said, then he was gone, already moving through the hallways at insane speed.

I shook my head, fighting to keep the smile off my face. Demetri was so gonna get it later.

I went to the bathroom, and I got ready for what could, and would be the biggest night of my life.

* * *

I glided down the spiraling staircase, holding Demetri's arm. Demetri shot me a look, smirking. I glared. He had begged Caius to let him be my escort. Caius, who still didn't like me, agreed since he knew it would cost me great discomfort. I'll get Caius. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But I was going to get him.

We entered the ball room, dozens of vampires spinning by as they danced with their mates. Demetri and I started to dance, and let me just say that I was not enjoying how close we were. I mean, yes I love Demetri, but sometimes he makes me want to pull my hair out. I have to keep my temper under control since I'm a vampire, and my hair won't grow back.

Demetri dipped me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.  
"Why Demetri! I didn't know you could dance! Perhaps you could teach me?" I teased, my lips at his ear. Demetri laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"I would love to have a private session Isabella. I might have to cancel a few appointments, but you'll be on my schedule." he snickered, catching my bluff. We laughed.

As we laughed, I could have sworn I heard a faint growl in the distance.

**Edward's Point of View: **

It's been weeks since I've seen Bella. Alice thought she died, since Victoria is still out there. I refused to believe it. Bella wouldn't just get herself maimed like that. It wasn't like her.

_She's hardly the same girl anymore Edward. You don't know her anymore. _A tiny voice in my head reminded me. I fought the urge to hiss. I couldn't stop believing that Bella still loved me. She had too. I mean, we...we had something...right?

_Maybe you would have had more if you hadn't left her. _  
_**Shut up! It's not like I had much of a choice!**_  
_Everyone has a choice! Its your fault she's a vampire. You left her in a city with Victoria. She was human. Humans don't stand a chance against vampires and you know_ that!  
_**Don't you think I know that?!  
**__Well, you're always so possessive, it wont get you any where in life. _

I chose to ignore that. I think I may have a small problem. I seem to hear my own voice in my head, and we tend to argue with each other. And I hate to admit it, but he's right. Well, I don't agree with the whole 'possessive' theory, but I know Bella didn't have a choice. So, imagine my surprise when my entire family, along with other covens have been invited to the Volturi's palace to celebrate the newest member of the guard. And imagine how even more surprised I was when I looked up, and saw Bella and Demetri getting rather cozy on the dance floor.

I knew it shouldn't concern me, and that I should concentrate on something else, like the fact that I was dancing with Tanya. She clung to me lately, hoping that since Bella was out of the picture, she would have a chance with me. She was sadly mistaken. However, Jasper and Emmett tried to be funny and made me go out with Tanya a few times.

The strange thing is. I do like Tanya. But not in that way. She's changed. She doesn't think the same thing she used to. I have to admit, I liked her. The new her. She seemed surprised when I asked her to dance with me. Bella's beautiful laughter rang out once again, and I looked up, frowning. Tanya followed my gaze, her eyes narrowing.

"Please tell me that's not Bella." Tanya muttered. I winced. I knew Tanya wasn't too fond of Bella. I couldn't blame her, but I would appreciate it if she controlled her thoughts.  
"Let's go say hi," I say, trying to be polite. Tanya nodded, grabbed my hand, and we strode over to them.

"Bella! Its been a while!" Tanya chirped, her enthusiasm forced. I swallowed my words, only nodding in greeting. My eyes narrowed in on Demetri's arm on Bella's waist, and as always, I assumed the worst possible scenario.

I hissed, gripping Tanya a little tighter. Demetri tensed, standing in front of Bella protectively.

This means war.

**Bella's Point of View: **

Demetri pushed me behind him, his eyes narrowed as he calculated his surroundings. I could tell her was looking for something to burn Edward with. I didn't want to start a war, especially since I already knew we would win. It's no fun having a war when you already know who's going to come out on top. Caius glided forward, smirking.

"Hello Edward. Tanya. Nice of you to join us today. I would appreciate it if you didn't attack my family. If you do, I am not responsible for the lives you, and your covens will lose," he stated, his face turning serious. I fought a grin. Caius sure knew how to get his way. I think I was starting to like him.

Edward slightly relaxed, knowing he couldn't attack the Volturi in their own castle. He would be punished swiftly, carefully, as soon as possible. The Volturi isn't known for its hesitation. We prefer to keep it that way.

Felix came next, taking my hand in his.

"Thank you for taking care of her Demetri" Felix said, pulling me closer to him. I kissed him on the cheek, smiling.  
"It's not like I needed protection."  
"Yes Bella I know but one can never be so sure."  
I rolled my eyes. Always so protective.

Aro stood on a small stage, clearing his throat. It got silent immediately. Aro smiled, his face filled with pride and joy. I almost laughed. He looked ridiculous. But he was still my master. And what he says, goes!

"I would like to thank you all for attending our little gathering," Aro began. "It is with great pride and honor that I introduce to you the newest member of the guard, Isabella Swan!"

Cheering erupted through the crowd, and even though people looked shocked, they still clapped as I made my way up to the stage, bowing to Aro.  
"It's an honor to serve you Master." Aro beamed, obviously happy with my decision to become one of them. Gasps came from the Denali and Olympic Cullen. Esme looked horrified. Jasper looked furious. Alice looked betrayed. Honestly? I didn't care. I felt all of those things when they left me. I felt all of those things when Victoria got me. I felt all of those things when Edward left me in the woods. Now they felt it too.

Good.

I got to my feet, standing next to Aro as people clapped again. Aro told me to demonstrate my powers, and I knew why. I agreed with him. He wanted the vampires in the room to fear the Volturi. To shudder at the mere mention of our names. I thought it sounded brilliant.

"Pick anyone you would like, my dear," Aro instructed. I nodded, looking around the room. People cowered under my gaze, afraid that I would pick them. I turned to Tanya, grinning.

"Tanya," I said, stepping off the stage as everyone but Tanya lined the walls to watch. Tanya and her coven gasped. I smiled, flashing my shiny teeth. I was going to enjoy this. I really was.

"Be gentle Bella! We want her to stay in one piece!" Jane muttered from the corner, where she stood with Alec, a sadistic smile on her face.

Aro nodded, starting the fight. Tanya lunged at me, but I stood still. She was air-born. I projected my shield up, causing her to hit the ceiling, and crash onto the floor of the ballroom. The crowd was stunned into silence. I kept a straight face, raising an eyebrow.

"I used to think you'd be better than that Tanya. I guess I was wrong." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.  
Tanya snarled lunging for me again, except this time, I wrapped both shields around us. I looked into Tanya's mind, and made her see her most traumatic moment in her life again. People stared as I stared at Tanya, forcing her to see everything, to experience her own kind of pain. I felt evil. I made the memories get worse, making her watch again as her mother was torn to bits, and burned all because of an immortal child. Tanya screamed, and fell to her knees sobbing.

I knelt by her, releasing my shield.  
"You shouldn't try so hard. It's not cute," I suggested.

**Jasper's Point of View: **

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Its obvious others felt the same. Some were awed, others were terrified, or curious. Most were feeling all three. I didn't want to believe this was Bella. I mean..she was so nice! So selfless! And now here she was, another one of Aro's slaves. Tanya fell to the ground screaming, her dry sobs shaking her entire body. I couldn't calm her down. Whatever Bella had done to her, it damaged her. I could see that from a distance. Kate and Irina rushed over to their sister, shaking her and begging her to wake up.

Tanya only sobbed harder, her screams echoing through the room. Aro's joyful laughter soon followed as he touched Bella's shoulder, cheerful about his new addition to his guard. I could only see the Volturi getting more powerful. They would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

"Impressive Bella. Absolutely splendid!" Aro praised, his hand still on Bella's shoulder. I stomped over, determined to figure out what was going on. Not just for me, but for my family as well.

"Bella, May I-" she cut me off, with a low, terrifying growl.  
"Only my friends and family call me Bella. _You _and your _family_ may refer to me as Isabella, and Isabella only. Understood?" she snapped. I nodded quickly, not wanting to end up like Tanya, who was still on the floor, sobbing. Sick. I can't believe Bella did that. Or Isabella, as she wants me to call her.

"Isabella may I please speak to you?" I asked, forcing myself to stay calm. Bella looked at Aro for permission, and when he nodded, she led me to a room, not that far from the party.

I winced. She could kill me now, and my family could be getting slaughtered right now, and neither of us would know. I could even bet the Volturi dances on the ashes of the people they've killed. It wouldn't surprise me honestly.

"Talk. I have things to do."  
I returned my focus to her, frowning at the way she snapped at me. I told myself not to comment on her behavior, because no doubt, I would end up on the floor, curled into a ball, crying my golden eyes out as she stood in the corner, cackling like a witch.

"Why have you joined the Volturi?"  
"Did you expect me to come crawling to your house, begging to be loved? I don't think so."  
"I missed you. I...where did you go all those years?"  
"None of your business where I went."  
"Isabella, please. I just want to get caught up. We never meant to hurt you..."  
I shouldn't have said that. Bella's eyes blazed, and I could feel her shield wrap around me, my granite skin cracking under the pressure.

"Didn't mean to hurt me huh? Interesting. I find that hard to believe Jasper. I will not come prancing back into your arms after everything that you've done. I refuse to. Edward left me in the woods which caused Victoria to pay me a little 'visit', Alice left without saying good-bye _and_ threw me a stupid party against my wishes, you attacked me on my birthday, Rosalie treated me like I was the scum beneath her shoe, and Carlisle and Esme just left town, not caring about my feelings! So yes, I would assume the proper behavior would be to not like you. I don't care Jasper. Don't feed me those lies. I have a family now. And no, Aro didn't force me to join the Volturi. I _asked_ to join! And besides, I think Isabella Volturi has a nice ring to it, don't you? Anyways, you can just tell Edward to stop with the act with Tanya. He tried to get me jealous but what is there to be jealous of? I'm in a relationship and I'm happy. I don't belong to the Cullens, I belong to the Volturi. I am not Carlisle and Esme's daughter, I am Aro's daughter. I am not Edward's Bella, I am Felix's Bella. I don't love you guys anymore. I'm sorry. Maybe someday, I can at least come to care about you a little, but I can't promise anymore than that. I am sorry Jasper. But that is how I feel. Its nothing personal. I believe this conversation is over." Bella said, her face blank, but her eyes portrayed that she was...weird. I couldn't feel her emotions.

I gasped for air, my jaw dropping as Bella's shield released me. Bella turned, and walked away without another word. This was going to kill Edward. Carlisle and Esme would be devastated. Alice would be in pain for decades. I could not handle this right now. And the thing that hurt the most, more than death itself?

I knew that Bella was right, and it was impossible not to see her point.  
She had won.


	5. She is Mine

**Edward's Point of View: **

Bella must have hit her head. She could not love someone as barbaric as Felix...could she? No, she couldn't. She was smarter than that. Although I don't understand why she joined the Volturi. Does she realized that she just made Aro a thousand times more powerful? Aro realizes it. He is literally _glowing_ with joy. Its like, radiating off of him. And it's really creepy. Demetri and Heidi walked in, carrying glasses of blood. Aro, surprisingly, ordered animal blood for our sake.

The first nice thing he has ever done for us. Wonderful. Now I have to be nice to him because he wanted to be considerate tonight. I took my seat, and I watched as Felix picked up Bella, and twirled her around. Bella giggled, telling him to stop. But it was obvious she was enjoying herself.

The song changed. Felix went to dance with Jane.  
"It's so sad. You're so short, I have to carry you!" Felix complained. Jane caused pain to his...private areas. Felix looked ready to cry. I held back a laugh. That's the first time I've ever been grateful to Jane.

I looked for Bella again, and saw she was dancing with Marcus. And he was smiling. For the love of all that's holy.

"Marcus can smile?!" I blurted loudly. Marcus turned to look at me, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Yes, Edward, I can smile. But its obvious that you can't." he replied. I was beyond confused.

"What are you talking about?"  
"You have been watching Bella all night. You and I both know that Bella no longer loves you. And yet you still hope. It is pointless. You left her in the woods to die. You left her in a city with Victoria and Laurent. You exposed her to this life. She was turned because of you. She is here because of you. What did you expect her to do? Come crawling back to you, begging for your love? I don't think so. You need to understand that it was never about you. It never was. Go back to Tanya, because Bella does not want you. Did I speak too fast? Do you need me to dumb it down a bit so you can understand?" Marcus said calmly. People gawked at him, and I guess I was doing the same since my reaction tended to satisfy him.

That was the most I've ever heard Marcus speak at one time. Marcus arched an eyebrow, daring me to challenge him. I snarled, rising to my feet. I was going to kill him. Bella growled, crouched in front of Marcus. Oh! So she was the protector huh? Awesome. He gets assigned the most dangerous girl alive.

Emmett grabbed my arm, his eyes wide.  
"Dude. If he kills you, I am not going to avenge you." Emmett hissed. I was hurt. He is my brother.

"We are brothers..." my voice trailed off.  
"Not anymore. You have gone off the deep end! You're trying to control Bella! And if that's not bad enough, you try to attack Marcus! Aro will have your head for this! If he kills you, I am not saving you! I have Rosalie to go home with, and I refuse to lose my life because of your stupidity. So go ahead, attack Bella and Marcus. Best believe I'm gonna help burn you to ashes." Emmett snarled, getting in my face.

My jaw dropped. He would let me burn? And those were some pretty big words, and advance metaphors he used...  
Jasper spoke up. "I agree with Emmett. I'm not going to risk my life for nothing. This is supposed to be a happy time and you're trying to start World War 3!"

I hissed.

"She is mine!" I yelled. Aro raised his eyebrows, and walked across the room to me. He did not look happy. Bella must be shielding him, I can't read his mind.

"Edward. I would hate to kill you in front of your family, at what was supposed to be a happy event."  
I winced. I refused to look at Aro. I stared at the paintings on the wall. I stared at the shiny tile floor. Anywhere except him.

Bella stepped forward, frowning.  
"Master I think it would be best to have some distance from the enemy." she whispered in his ear. Aro shook his head, touching Bella's shoulder assuring.

"Demetri. Please take Bella." Demetri nodded, grabbed Bella's hand, and dragged her a few feet away. Bella had her eyes going back and forth between Aro and I.

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked.  
Bella hissed at me, but still answered.

"Aro is my Master. He is like my father. It is my job to protect him from danger. It is my job to make sure he is alive and well. Anyone who dares hurt him will have to answer to me. And I don't believe in mercy." Bella straightened, looking like a vampire for the first time since I've seen her.

This was not expected. She takes her job seriously. She enjoys her job. Her father? If anyone is crazy, its her.

I shook my head, turning to Aro.

"I am sorry for causing a scene. Thank you for inviting me tonight." I said through clenched teeth. I turned, and walked out the castle, leaving the city in an attempt to make Bella follow me. But she didn't. I should have known.

I miss those days we had in the past. I miss her blush. Her smile. She won't even let anyone call her Bella, unless its family and friends. She made it pretty clear that my family and I weren't either of those. I remember those days were we would talk for hours, or just sit in the silence, just enjoying the time we spent in each other's presence. But most of all? I miss her. I miss those days when she was mine.

She is mine.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View: **

The party ended a few hours ago. When Edward left, things got funnier. I dared Aro, Caius, and Marcus to do Thriller. They did. They looked hilarious when they did it. Everyone joined in, laughing the whole time. It was fun. Oh yeah! And Alice made Demetri eat an entire box of pizza. He ate it, but he threw it back up. He still is. I can hear him. Caius had started doing the moonwalk. Jane and Alec were taking pictures and video taping the entire thing. It was a good thing too. Everyone wanted a chance to relive that night. So, we gave them copies of the tape.

I have never laughed so hard in my life. It was amazing. I lay in bed now, staring up at my ceiling. I wanted to try something. I would need to concentrate. I wanted to see if I could project my memories in the open air, for others to see. I went to the throne room. No one was here. Good.

I sat down on Aro's throne, and I closed my eyes. I thought back to a time where I was happy. A time where my life took a turning point, where I felt as if I truly belonged.

_It has been a few weeks since I've joined the Volturi. Felix and I have gotten closer. We were taking a walk in the garden, laughing and smiling as we talked. We sat on a bench, and I noticed Felix had a look of concentration on his face, and he also looked slightly nervous. That was strange. Felix was never nervous. Like, emphasis on the never. _

_"Bella..." Felix began. "I know it might be too soon, but...I enjoy spending time with you. You make me feel whole. I love you."  
I froze for a second, then wrapped my arms around Felix, kissing him.  
"I love you too Felix," I whispered, crushing my body to his. _

The memory faded, then I went to another one, my eyes still closed.

_"Bella I don't love you anymore. I never did." Edward spat out, his face clear of any and all emotions. I felt the pain cut me open like a knife. _

_"Edward. Please don't do this." I begged, tears streaming down my face. Edward rolled his eyes at me.  
"You were nothing but a play thing Bella. I never loved you. It was just convenient to have you around. Now, you are no longer good of use for me. Pleasure knowing you Bella."_

_And with that he was gone. I fell to the floor, sobbing. Victoria found me then, her red her glowing under the moonlight.  
"Welcome to hell," she whispered in my ear as she bit me. I clamped my lips shut, refusing to scream. The pain was horrible. I felt as if I was being burned alive. _

_I twitched and my body arched and twisted on the forest floor as I was left to a life I wouldn't have chosen for myself. _

My anger built up inside me, and I let it go. I felt my shield rip out of me, and crush the statues, crush the desk. Someone shook me, and I jerked my eyes opened, pulling my shield back. The entire Volturi was staring at me, shocked.

I took a deep breath, looking around. I calmed down once I realized that I wasn't reliving that nightmare again. I was just...sitting here. Great. I ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't believe what I had made myself remember.

"Bella...you showed us your memory without your shield. How did you do that?" Aro questioned, helping me to my feet. I guess projected my memories out in the open took a lot out of me because my legs gave out and I hit the floor. I could barely keep my eyes opened.

"I don't...I don't know Master. I was just..."

My mind faded into blackness, the darkness torturing me in ways unimaginable.

**Aro's Point of View: **

I lifted Bella's limp form off the floor, worried. She is a vampire and she just passed out? I should call Carlisle, since he is an expert. But of course, Edward would insist to come. And I would rather not start a war right now.

I walked in the throne room a few minutes earlier, along with Jane and Alec, and we watched as Bella played a memory of her and Felix in the garden. Jane called the rest of our coven in the room, and we watched as the memory changed.

She was remembering the time Edward left her, and how she was changed. I winced, as I carried Bella to her room. I set her down on the bed, and went back to the throne room.

"We must call Carlisle. Make sure he understands that Edward is not invited. He may bring Esme or Alice, but not Edward." I told Gianna, the human secretary. She nodded quickly, walking quickly out of the room in order to get the job done.

It was time to confer with my brothers.  
I sat on my throne, and for the first time in my life, I was without an answer.

For the first time in my life I, Aro Volturi, was clueless.


	6. Power

**Carlisle's Point of View: **

Aro called, actually begging for me to come to Volterra. Weird. In all my years, Aro has never been known to beg for anything. Whatever he wants, he gets, whether you like it or not.

"Please Carlisle! I am sorry for the timing, but we need you! Bella passed out! She's a vampire! We don't do that!" Aro screeched from the phone. I froze. If Bella was in danger, and not even Aro could save her, something was seriously wrong.

"I'm on my way. I'm assuming I shouldn't tell Edward about this?" I replied, starting to quickly pack my bags. I could hear Aro's sigh of relief.  
"Yes. That would be nice. You may bring one of your own except Edward if it makes you feel better. I just need Bella to be okay. She's like a daughter next to me."

I smiled slightly. Aro has never had a soft side. Bella brought it out. She even made Caius and Marcus smile! That girl was a miracle worker. Literally.

"I am bringing Jasper. I will be there as soon as I can Aro." I hung up, calling Esme and telling her the plan.

Alice wasn't happy about our leaving. No one was.

"I only agree to not tell Edward if I get to come," Rosalie said. I groaned.  
"Rosalie, you are making this harder than it needs to be!"  
"I want to go too!" Emmett added. Esme sighed.  
"Emmett we can't just bring all of you," Esme told him, frowning. I knew this was hard for her. She didn't want to leave our children behind without our guidance.

Alice stepped forward, her face deadly.  
"Either you take us with you willingly, or I will personally tell Edward everything." she threatened, her amber eyes darkening. I closed my eyes, thinking.

Our chances were slim. If we took the whole family besides Edward with us, Aro might throw a fit. Not to mention that when Edward gets back from his 'alone time' that he requested, he would lose his mind if he found us gone. But then again, if Esme and I didn't take our kids would go running to Edward, happily exposing us to his wrath. And when Edward gets angry, we'll never hear the end of it.

"Fine. Pack your bags. We leave in an hour. If Aro objects to all of us being there, you will come home immediately and try your best to shield Edward. Understood?" I said, authority ringing in my voice. The vampires cheered, running off to get their suitcases.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't yet help the smile that spread across my face. She won.

Alice has gotten her way again. Lord help us.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View: **

I heard someone talking to me. I tuned them out, not wanting to hear their pointless words. Was I dead? I could be. I mean, Im a vampire. Vampires dont faint. But then again, I've never been a normal person, so why should me being a vampire result in anything different? My mind drifted, searching for its little place it called home. Looking for peace.

_I_ walked_ down the long dark hallway, the light bulbs laying in crushed heaps on the floor. I pressed my lips together, knowing that one wrong move and I was dead. I walked silently down the long corridor, ignoring the doors that opened. I reached a dead-end. Impossible. There has to be a way through...right? I pressed my hands against the wall. I slowly began to fade into the wall, walking through it and entering another hallway. _

_The colors were filled with bright colors, the yellow swirling around as rainbows flashed their beauty. I ran down the hallway this time, eager to avoid the non-existent childhood memories I had. I had played the parent while my mother was the child. I never had the chance to live a childhood. I made sure the bills were paid, food was in the fridge, that we had clothes on our backs. I was in charge. It sucked._

_I ran through another wall, instantly regretting it. The dark, depressing memories surrounded me, their black swirls grabbing me. I pounded against the wall, but I couldn't get through. I screamed as the dark clouds devoured me, dragging me into my own personal hell. The pain and the darkness flew at me, making me see everything I hated. Making me imagine all worse possible scenarios. Making me watch as the ones I loved were torn to bits, and I was pinned to a tree to watch. _

_I thrashed against the strong hands that held me, my screams getting louder. I sobbed, without tears, and begged for mercy.  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed, my nails digging into the floor, searching for a way out. There was none. I was trapped. Someone was calling me, begging me to wake up. Other frantic voices screamed, yelling out words in different languages and tones, that I had no interest of comprehending. _

_I gripped the wall, screaming against the forces that dragged me back. A giant black hole opened up in the ground, the horrifying wails mimicking me, as I was dragged into the hole. I gripped the edge of the floor, screaming and crying.  
"No! No please!" I screamed, crying out in pain when I felt a hard tug on my leg, jerking one hand free of the cliff. I hung on tighter. NO. Please don't do this! I begged in my thoughts, sobbing as I found that there was no way out. _

_A women, dressed in all black, her whole body and face hidden with the dark clouds and robe that surrounded her, appeared. She laughed bitterly, clearing enjoying my pain. I reached for her. She snarled, kicking me into the hole, laughing as I plummeted to my death._

**Edward's Point of View:**

I walked home slowly, my depression taking its toll. All I could think about was Bella. She was my light. My reason for existing. It was all my fault. I left her in the woods. I should have stayed with her. Then maybe she wouldn't be fawning after Felix. I winced at the thought. I would win her back. I swear to it. I climbed the steps to my house, opening the door.

Silence.

That was odd. I usually would have gotten a long lecture from Esme, a hug from Carlisle, a glare from Rosalie, an eye roll from Jasper, a smug look from Alice, a punch to the shoulder from Emmett, then we would go on about our business. But the living room was empty. So was the kitchen. And the closets. And the bathrooms. I started to panic. I searched the entire house. I combed through the forest. I ran to La Push, stopping at the border, hoping the wolves would see me. One did. Jacob. I was practically jumping with joy when he showed up.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Jacob asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"I came home a few minutes ago. My family is nowhere to be found! I looked everywhere! There scents disappeared around the border. Have you seen them?" I said in a rush, afraid that something had happened to my family. I couldn't bear to imagine something bad happening to innocent little Esme. Or Carlisle...I shuddered. No. They had to be alive.

_I love you. You love me. We're a big happy family!, _Jacob thought, as he looked me in the eye as he answered.  
"The Cullen's didn't come around here. I would have smelt them. I'll ask the other wolves about it." he said, looking away, locking his eyes on the trees. I glared. He was hiding something from me. I searched his head, hoping for an answer. No such luck.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse opened sleigh. Hey! _his thoughts screamed at me. I hissed, nodded, then ran off.

I ran faster than I ever had. I had to find them. What if they died while I wasn't around? I.. I could never forgive myself. I loved my family, no matter how annoying they were sometimes. I groaned, sitting on a fallen tree log. I prayed, something I didn't usually do. I couldn't stand to just sit here, and wait for my family to come home. But I had no choice. I felt sobs come from me, dry as I could not produce real tears. I screamed, letting my anger out. It felt good. It took me a while to stop, my pain reducing to be a little bearable.

I gripped the tree log tightly, closing my eyes. Even though they could not hear me, it still made me feel better when I said these next words:

"Please come home."


	7. Losing You

**Aro's Point of View: **

We are under attack. The Romanians have created an army, and are attacking the castle. The wives have been locked away, heavily guarded. The war raged on.

A screamed echoed over the battle field. I spun, and turned to the source. Bella had been captured. A newborn had his arms around her neck, reading to end her life. Felix attacked, ripping the newborn's head off without a second thought. I sighed in relief. The battle was over. Bella had lost an arm, and Felix was helping her reattach it.

We have won.

Or so I thought.

Vladimir jumped out from the trees, followed by Stephan. I roared, lunging for them. But I was too late. Felix's head rolled towards me. The two attackers laughed darkly, before disappearing into the night.

Bella screamed, desperately trying to reattach his head to his body. She cried tearless sobs, begging him to wake up.

"Please don't leave me Felix please I love you!" she wailed, her eyes crazed. Demetri and Caius had to pull her off. I knelt next to his lifeless body, frowning.

We sat there for hours. His head reattached, but he did not wake. He didn't breathe. He didn't twitch. We were too late. There was nothing we could do.

Carlisle touched my shoulder, eyes sad.

"I am sorry for your lose, Aro."

I only nodded. I could not move, for fear of breaking down. I had to keep composure. Marcus started to plan a funeral for Felix. Demetri appeared next to me, face pained. He held his hand out to me.

_Demetri and Felix laughed. _

_"When I die, I want a golden casket. I want to be surrounded by sunflowers." Felix mused. Demetri rolled his eyes. _

_"We will not die. But at my funeral, I would like a silver casket, and I want orchids to be my flower. " Demetri responded. They were silent for a moment, thinking over their words carefully._

_"Demetri?" _

_"Yes, Felix?"_

_"If I died, would you be sad?"_

_"Of course! You are a brother to me. What would I do without my partner in crime?" Demetri grinned, playfully punching Felix on the shoulder."But hopefully, it does not come to that. I'd rather not spend the rest of eternity without my brother."_

_They laughed, and turned to lighter topics._

Demetri pulled his hand away. If vampires could cry, I knew Demetri would be sobbing. I touched his shoulder.

"Demetri..." I had no words for what I had just witnessed. It is impossible to deny the truth. Felix and Demetri were brothers. Family. They looked out for each other. Demetri had been closet to Felix and Bella, and yet he had not been fast enough to save his friend. He could do nothing but stand by and watch as Felix's head rolled across the grass, his large eyes lifeless and dark.

Demetri gave me his hand again, and this time it stayed there.

_"I wish I had a mate." Felix complained, picking flowers out of the garden, to tear them apart. Demetri stared, eyebrows raised. _

_"If anyone could find a mate, I am sure it could be you. You just haven't found her yet. Relax. she will come." Demetri said, comforting him. _

_"What about you?"_

_Demetri stayed quiet, and he stared up at the bright blue sky.  
__**Did I want a mate? Did I want to lose my brother to a woman? Did I want my brother to lose ME to a woman? I would love for his happiness, but I..what would become of me.?**_

_"Sometimes I wish I had a mate. But..." _

_Felix glared. "Don't keep me in suspense! What were you going to say?" _

_Demetri shifted in his seat, hating the amount of attention he received._

_"Its just...you are my brother Felix. We are family. Best friends. I dread the day where I have to lose you to a woman. I dread the day where YOU lose ME to a woman. I would enjoy your happiness. But what would become of us?" Demetri blurted. Felix's eyes softened as he realized what his friend has been trying to say._

_"Demetri, brother, look at me. I am not going anywhere. We are family. Maybe not blood relatives, but it feels like it. We are partners in crime, the amigos, the bumbling idiots that play video games all day! If you find a mate, I am sure you would not forget about me. And when I find a mate, I could never forget about you. We will be best friends, brothers, family until the day we are torn apart and ripped to shreds. And even then, as we are burning to ash, we will be side by side. We shall meet each other in hell, heaven, or where ever we are going. Nothing shall change that." _

_Felix and Demetri hugged (a man hug)._

_"We have forever brother." Demetri murmured, grinning as he held up a water balloon._

_ Felix returned the devious grin. _

_"Well, we shouldn't waste time now should we brother?" he replied, taking a paintball gun out of his pocket._

The memory changed, showing something else entirely.

_Demetri helped Felix with his arm. It had been torn off by Jane._

_"I told you not to provoke her brother. Is my advice no longer good enough for you?" Demetri questioned. Felix chuckled, wincing as the venom slowly healed his arm. _

_"I couldn't help it Demetri. Jane is just...fun. I love to annoy her."_

_"Mhm..well. You can say that all you want but one day she will end your life."_

_Felix's booming laughter filled the room.  
'Well brother, as it seems, Jane is just very hot-headed. But she still loves me. Dont you Jane?" _

_Jane appeared in the doorway, scowling._

_"Love you? Felix I'd rather nail you to the cross and drown you in the Atlantic Ocean. But since you aren't human, I have to take more drastic measures."_

_Felix pouted, glaring at Demetri when he laughed._

_"Do you love me Jane?" Demetri whispered, making himself look as innocent as a five-year old child. Jane smirked, sitting on Felix's bed._

_"I do love you Demetri!" Jane exclaimed, ignoring Felix's shocked reaction. "You're like my second brother."_

_"Hey!" Felix snapped. Jane grinned. _

_"Relax. I love both of you. You might as well be twins! Your personalities..."_

_"What?" Demetri and Felix asked in unison. _

_Jane laughed darkly._

_"Both of you are bumbling idiots." Jane said, before turning on her heel and disappearing down the hallway._

_"We will get you for this Jane!" Felix and Demetri yelled , running after her._

_Jane's tinkling laughter filled the stairwell._

_"I'd like to see you try!"_

I pulled my hand away. I couldn't tale anymore of his memories. So...happy and joyful. So at ease, sometimes tense or worried, but still caring towards his brother.

Demetri stood still, eyes focused on the wall. I walked away, knowing that he wouldn't move. I had seen this state before in Felix.

_Felix stood, eyes pained as he tried to digest what had just happened. Demetri had gotten his head taken of by a newborn. He did so by protecting Jane. Jane couldn't hide her emotions that day. She hated the fact that even though she abused her power towards Felix and Demetri, they still treat her as a little sister. Heck, Demetri had died for her. _

_I held a bleeding human in front of Felix's black eyes, hoping he would do something other than sit there. His gaze he gave the wall was starting to disturb me._

_Felix made no move towards the human. He didn't breathe. No twitching. Nothing. He was...lifeless._

_"Felix. You must drink something. It isn't healthy for-" Felix cut me off, face dark. I took a step back._

_"My brother might never wake up, and you want me to feed?" He hissed. I felt my eyes widen. Felix turned, without another word, and left the hallway, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. I followed him, touching his hand. He didn't move. His thoughts were filled with remorse, pain, self-pity._

_**I wasnt fast enough. I should have been faster, I could have saved him. Demetri. My best friend. My brother. My family. Gone. What shall I do without him? Alec doesn't like video games. Alec doesn't know me as well as Demetri does. Great friend, but Demetri is my brother. I cannot go on. Death should have taken me. I can only imagine how Jane feels, to have lost her mate so quickly. I would be crying, had I still had that ability. **_

_I jumped back from him, his thoughts too painful for me. I winced. Jane and Demetri? I should have known. They way they looked at each other..._


End file.
